Cluttered desktops on desktop, notebook, and handheld devices are common. Navigating among visual components of various applications requires locating a desired visual component in the clutter and/or interoperating with a standard user interface element such as a task bar and/or application menu of a desktop that remains in a single location and requires the same types of inputs and user movements for each application and/or visual component to be located. This may require a user to repeat a similar and/or same set of movements over and over. Further, a task bar or other standard application navigation user interface may be located in a location that is convenient for some applications but inconvenient for others for a user. This creates a lot of input overhead in cases where switching between applications is frequent. Input to bring an application into focus is essentially non-productive input, as it is not related to any of the tasks performed by the applications a user is interacting with.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for navigating between visual components.